


The Origin of Blake Porter

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, F/M, Fighting, Holy Fire, Kidnapping, M/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're stronger if we stand together," She said.<br/>"Not now. I must protect you,"<br/>"You lock me in that room and I will hunt you down, Michael!" She tried to throw his vice grip. "You need me, you can't take them all on yourself."<br/>"You won't be able to find me," Michael touched her forehead and she fell into a distress sleep. He locked her into a room, removed the door so she would not escape and flew off to find his flock.<br/>He only realized the gravity of his mistake when a ring of fire erupted around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Origin of Her Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here you guys go. Some of you were wondering what Blake's past was like so here it is. I am updating as soon as I can and I am sorry that it is not often enough.

Dean pulled his beloved Impala next to Blake's Jeep. It was nine thirty at night and the entire flock decided to go to the nearest pub at six. None of them were drunk, they just enjoyed each other's company. But Dean must have been affected by the clear night because he kept taunting Blake and Penny, who was in her own car. 

"There is no way that you can beat us home if you go left," He shouted over Sam. Cas, Gabriel, Michael and Sam rolled their eyes. 

"Watch me!" Blake challenged. She revved her engine to prove a point. 

"I'm with Dean," Penny said through the radio that they had in each car. "There is no way that you can beat us home if you go left." Blake leaned her head out the window and looked at Penny in her car. 

"Traitor," She whispered. Blake pulled her head back into the car and looked at the light. 

"Don't do it, Dean." Sam warned. Dean revved the Impala's engine and looked at Blake. Feeling up for the challenge, Blake looked at the red light and waited. She watched as the other lane of traffic light turned yellow.

"Hold on," She said to her mate. The light turned green and she pushed on the gas. The Impala got in front of Blake's Jeep faster, but she had to turn the car. 

Getting in the other lane, she switched gears and turned to the left. 

"Loser buys dinner," Dean's voice came through the radio. Michael heard Sam shout at his brother that he had just eaten. Blake didn't bother responding to him, she just drove as fast as she could without tipping the car over. She glanced over at Michael, who looked terrified of a one ton vehicle moving at sixty miles per hour in a twenty zone.

Blake made it home in two minutes. She parked the car in the garage and smiled. 

"Damn, I'm good." She said as she stepped from her Jeep. Michael walked next to her and said,

"You should really be more careful." She smiled and squeezed his hand. 

"I'll be alright." 

"You could have been hurt." He insisted. Blake wanted to tell him that she has driven in worse conditions, but to put her mate at ease she nodded and said,

"I'll be more careful." Michael smiled and the two of them shared a kiss before walking into the Bunker's living room. Blake pulled out the pizza menu just to spite Dean.

A minute went by before Blake began to fear that something was not right.

"I'll be right back." She told Michael as she left the room. She walked into one of the weapon rooms and grabbed her trusted backpack. She made sure that it was filled with all the supplies that she might need before taking it to her and Michael's room. She went back to the room and grabbed pony tail that she quickly threw on.  She ran back into the room and saw that Michael was distressed. 

-

"My flock is in danger." Michael said. He walked over and grabbed Blake's hand.

"What is the situation?" Blake asked, voice filled with authority. 

"My brothers and their mates were taken from their vehicles." Michael said. He took Blake's other hand and held it tight. 

"How and by whom?" 

"By demons and I do not know how they were extracted." He growled. Michael made up his mind in that moment. He changed his grip so that he was holding Blake's forearm. He began to drag her to a room. 

"What are you doing?" Blake asked, voice getting angry. She planted her feet on the ground like an annoyed mule. 

"Keeping you safe." Michael said. Blake began to thrash against his grip. "I cannot lose you." He told her, hoping that she would understand why he had to do this. 

"We're stronger if we stand together," She said. Blake ran in front of Michael and out her hand on his chest, trying to make him see reason. He ignored her attempts and pulled her along. 

"Not now. I must protect you," Michael had to hold tighter on Blake as she began to twist herself away from him. Michael dragged Blake along, now holding both of her pale arms to a set of doors.

"You lock me in that room and I will hunt you down, Michael!" She shouted at him, still trying to throw his vice grip. "You need me, you can't take them all on yourself."

"You won't be able to find me," Michael twisted his arm too fast for a human to react and touched her forehead. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell into a distress sleep. He  picked his mate up and snapped a bed for her to lay on. He placed her on the bed, walked out of the room and removed the door so she would not escape. He drew his blade and flew off to the place that his flock called out for him. 

He landed in an abandoned warehouse thirty miles out. Part of the roof was missing and showing the night sky. He took a step closer and peered around one of the rotting wooden walls. He noticed his brothers, together in a ring of Holy Fire, facing a large metal door. From this angle, neither angel nor human could see his approach. He took a step closer to his siblings. He saw that the humans were in a iron cage next to the angels and looked unscathed. Dean noticed Michael coming near him. He looked like he was about to shout something, but whatever he was trying to say was muffled by what looked like an invisible shield. He took another step closer. 

He only realized the gravity of his mistake when a ring of fire erupted around him.

 _Blake is going to kill me._ He thought as he looked at the ring of fire. He saw Dean sigh in disappointment and Gabriel roll his eyes. 

He looked up and saw the female demon standing on a broken scaffold above him. 

"You have no idea how hard it is to get the eight of you here." She said. **.**  She began to walk to the rickety staircase. Michael knew that Blake was safe, but he feared for the safety of his siblings, both angelic and human. The four angels looked at the demon as she sauntered down the stairs and closer to the humans. "Still, I only count seven." 

She touched the bars of the cage the humans were kept in.

“I have found that an angel will do almost anything to protect their mate.” She pulled out a black hand gun. Dean put himself in front of Sam, who was sporting a large gash on his head that Penny desperately was attending too.

“I found that an angel will send over their Grace to their mates when they are injured if the angel cannot protect them.” She said. She pointed the gun at Dean. Sam shot off of the ground and tried to pull his brother away from the threat.

“Don’t worry, Sam.” She said hauntingly. “I have plenty of bullets for all of you.” She looked back at the angels in the Holy Fire.

“I found this information in an ancient script.” She pointed the gun back at Dean and said, “Let’s see if it is true.” And shot Dean in the chest. Cas lunged for his mate, trying to get through the fire. It rose up to stop him. Sam and Penny seemed to be talking, shouting, but it was muffled by whatever was around the cage.

Cas then collapsed to the ground. He clutched his own chest and blood began to welt at his own chest. The demon walked over to the angel. Lucifer and Gabriel put themselves in front of her gaze. She smiled and said,

“It would seem that this little angel took on his mate injury.” She walked back to the cage. Dean’s eyes opened suddenly and he gasped for breath. Dean met Cas’ eyes and they seemed to share a moment of sorrow together.

“Shall we continue?” The next person she shot was Penny, right in her artery.

*

Blake woke up a minute after Michael put her under. She doubted that he meant for it to be short term, but his carelessness worked to her advantage. She got off of the bed with unnatural Grace and walked to the wall. She knew that Michael must have taken the door away. She walked back to the other wall and began to knock on the wall, searching for a weak spot, or hollow in the wall.

She grinned when she found one. It was small, but large enough for her to crawl through. She pulled off of her ponytail and snapped it in half.

 _Messing with a CIA agent._ She scoffed the idea with malice. She pulled out the main string that lined the ponytail and lined the hollow part of the wall.

*

Michael was forced to watch as his brother’s lost their strength to healing their mates. The female demon had shot each of the human six times. Gabriel, Lucifer and Cas were all struggling to stand while Sam, Penny and Dean were looking like they had finished running a marathon.

“Michael, Michael, Michael.” The demon sing songed as she walked to him. She stopped at the edge of the Holy Fire. “Where is little Blake?” She asked. Michael glared at her. “No?” She picked up her gun and re loaded it. She fired all six rounds into his chest.

He fell to the ground and clutched his chest. Blood began to pour from his chest.

“Can’t heal without your Grace,” She said, “But you can’t die either.” She giggled when Michael pulled out one of the bullets and dropped it on the ground, clearly in pain. He looked at his brothers who were too focused on their hurt mates then they were with him. 

 _I should have trusted Blake._ Michael thought for a second. 

"Where is Blake Porter, Michael?" She asked. She pulled a knife from her sleeve and threw it at his leg. He cried out in pain for a moment before pulling the blade out. "Don't bother, that knife can only kill a human." She said. Michael knew she was right, but he threw it at her throat anyway. She stumbled back as she pulled the knife from her Vessel's throat.

"That wasn't very nice." She admonished the angel. She cast the knife on the ground.  The demon snorted her disgust and walked toward the door. Pulling on the hinge, she let seven other demons into the room. Michael saw that there was another, larger room to the warehouse and it too was filled with demons; more than the seven of them could fight in this state. The demon walked back up to Michael and said,

"One last time, Michael. Where is Blake Porter? I need the eight of you for something special."

"What?" Michael asked. The demon laughed and said,

"Can't tell you. It'd ruin the surprise." She got as close to the Holy Fire as she could without burning her face off. "Where is Blake Porter?"

And it was at that moment when all of the demons, humans and angels could hear the muffled grunts that came from behind them. They all turned around and looked at the rotting wooden wall. The demoness smiled and walked towards the wooden door. The grunting seemed to stop for a moment and then came the literal bang. 

A shotgun fired from the other side of the broken wall and broke a Blake sized hole. Sure enough, Blake Porter stepped through. 

She was not dressed in what she wore to the bar earlier. She was dressed in a black suit jacket with silver buttons and black skinny jeans. On her back was a small black back pack. 

"As you can  _clearly_ see," She began. "I am here." She held her arms out in a 'shoot me' sort of way. The demon smiled. 

"Would you be a good girl and go with your human friends?"

"I've never really followed orders." Blake said. The demon chuckled and shot at Michael again. Blake's lip curled at that.

"Is this when you tell me to surrender or die?" Blake was the one that smiled. 

"That time is long gone." 

There was an unspoken command from the demon leading the circus. The other seven began to prowl around the small hunter. Blake stood there, unscathed by the demons circling her. 

The ringleader walked to the door and said before she exited,

"Make sure she is still alive." 

The door closed and the demons charged. 

Michael shouted for Blake to run, but she stood there for another moment before turning around completely and grabbing a demon's neck, snapping it and pulling it down on her knee.  With the broken circle, the agent ran forward. She put a three foot distance between herself and the demons chasing her before grabbing a gun with her left hand and shooting the nearest one in the head. 

Somehow, it was killed. The demons faltered their charge when they saw this, and that was Blake's opportunity. She raised her gun and tried to fire, but missed when she needed to avoid a punch aimed for her skull. The gun was kicked to the ground and slid to the demon with the broken neck. She pushed the demon closest to her away and charged the one that grabbed her gun. 

She slid down on her knees to avoid getting shot. As she got close to the demon, she pushed the gun up and her body into a kneeling position. She smiled briefly before kicking the legs out from under the second demon. As it fell to the ground she executed him. When Blake began to rise, a demon handcuffed her to himself. 

"Such a bad mistake." She said. Whipping her arm around herself, she used him as a human shield for the fourth demon trying to kill her. Another demon flanked her from behind, holding the demon killing knife. She raised her left hand, disarmed the demon, stabbed him in the heart and kicked his body to the ground. The demon that was used as a human shield was filled with bullet holes. The one that put the bullets in him let the clip fall from the gun.

Blake turned and stabbed her human shield. She dragged the body towards the demon reloading and stabbed him in the throat. Letting her hand fall from the knife, she grabbed the new clip with one bullet, loaded the gun and shot the cuffs. She threw the gun to the floor and jumped towards her own gun. Crouching, she was about to grab it when she heard,

"Don't you fucking dare." She lifted her eyes and saw that the last demon was standing six feet in front of her, holding a gun. Blake slowly rose to a standing position.

"I'm going to shoot you in the heart." Blake only said,

"Make sure you don't blink." The demon hesitated, but shot her anyway. 

Michael could understand why his mates looked so distressed at seeing them get shot. 

But Blake only backed up two steps. She was bent over, with her right hand at her side. 

"Told you," She said. She suddenly stood straight and shot the demon in the head with a gun much like the one she had earlier. Surveying the damage for a moment, she looked at the bodies. She didn't sigh when she moved to pick up her small black back pack. She went to the humans in the cage first and fired at the cage pad lock. She and Dean walked over to the first body that they saw. Dean pulled the body onto the ring of Holy Fire that trapped his mate, Gabriel and Lucifer while Blake dropped the body that trapped her own mate.

"Blake-" Michael tried. 

"I really wouldn't right now." She growled at him. She turned around and saw that each angel was trying to hold up their human and the humans were trying to do the same. Blake swung her bag around and pulled out an orange case. She walked to Dean and pulled out two ear plugs for him. 

"Don't ask questions and don't take them out until I say." Dean took the ear plugs and put them in his ear, only giving her a questionable look. She walked to Sam and Penny next, each of them following her instructions. She put her own in and hit a small green button on the orange case. Nothing changed to the humans. Pulling out small light blue ball the size of a hacky sack, she walked to the door that housed the other hoard of demons. 

Michael shouted at her, but none of the humans could hear what he was saying. Either they could not hear, or Blake was ignoring him. The seven of them followed Blake to the door that she opened without difficulty.

The flock piled in and Dean groaned at what looked to be thirty demons in the next room. 

"Catch," Was all Blake said. She threw the blue ball at the ring leader and waited when it landed in her hand. While Blake, Penny, Sam and Dean could not hear what was happening, they could see. It looked as if the demons were being smited by an angel's True Form. 

Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel were all shocked that the small hacky sack sounded like an angel's True Voice. The hoard of demons clutched their ears and began to fall to the floor, with their eardrums exploding and their demonic essence being burned away by the sound emitting from the small device. 

Quickly the demons began to fall to the ground. By twos, then fives, then by tens. The last one that fell was the one that was holding the device. She fell to the ground, ears and eyes bleeding when she dropped the device. The small blue ball rolled around on the ground and stopped when it hit another body. Blake seemed to deem it safe to remove the ear buds. She walked to the ball, picked it up and put it in her bag. 

The seven of them looked at her as she walked around the bodies and out of the warehouse like she was insane. The main door was open when Blake got to it. The other seven began to make their way out of the warehouse. 

The agent lead them to a black SUV. 

"Dean. Penny. I made sure that your cars were safe. They are at the Bunker now." Without another word she got into the driver's seat of the SUV and waited for the angels and humans to load into the van.

 _She's pissed, Michael._ Gabriel's voice said tiredly. Michael knew that she would be angry when he knocked her out and put her in the room. He was still trying to figure out just how she managed to get out of the room. Blake put the SUV in drive and she drove away from the warehouse.

"The bodies..." Penny asked quietly. All of them could feel the tension in the van.

"Will be taken care of by my team." Blake said. She looked at the road with a blank stare, but Michael could feel the rage coming off of her in waves. 

 _Why is she angry, Michael?"_ Lucifer asked him, via Grace. 

 _She was not far behind you."_ Cas added. 

Michael didn't answer his brothers. He was trying to figure out many things at once. Blake was avoiding all speed laws. She pushed the van at ninety miles per hour down the flat stretch of road. 

-

The Bunker garage could not come fast enough for everyone. Everyone except Michael. He knew that he was in for one. 

Blake parked the SUV and looked at Dean.

"Dean. It would...behoove all of you to stay in the van for an hour." She said. "There are medical supplies in the back cabinet for you to use." She turned and looked at Michael. "We are having a serious conversation." She opened the van door, closed it soft enough so it would not fall off of its hinges and walked inside the bunker. 

"Good luck, brother." Cas said. Michael sighed and walked to wherever Blake was, ready to face judgement. 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael looked around the Bunker for his mate. He could feel the anger pouring off of her. It seemed to infect the very air of the Bunker. He slowly began to make his way to their room. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" She shouted at him. He was surprised when she pushed him into the room and slammed the door, rattling the various objects on the walls.

"I'm-" She pushed him again. Michael stumbled back and his legs hit the bed. 

"You don't get to talk!" She shouted. She shoved him a third time and he landed on the bed. She looked at him for a moment, at loss of what she was going to do. Michael lay there, waiting. She growled again and began to pull on his jeans button. 

"Under no circumstances are you allowed to come or talk." She ripped his jeans down then his underwear. Grabbing his cock roughly, she slid her hand up. Michael cried out in blissful agony. 

"How  _dare_ you lock me in that room." She said. She shoved her hand down on his shaft and pulled up quickly. Michael grabbed at the sheets and gaped like a fish out of water. "You could have died Michael." Blake pulled up slowly on him. She pinned his hips to the edge of the bed with her other hand and began to work relentlessly at him. Michael arched his hips to meet Blake's hand. 

"See?" She asked. "You have become nothing other than to quench your basic instinctual nature." She pulled up again, making the angel groan. "you are not thinking of anything other than what is going on in the present." She slowed her pace down and Michael nearly begged for her to speed up again. "You allowed yourself to not think. You put your brothers lives at risk." She slammed her fist down. "Their mates lives at risk." Michael didn't know he had his eyes closed until he felt something wet hit his upper thigh. He saw that his mate was crying. "I would have lost a mate."

Michael was about to say something, but Blake leaned down and bit him on the neck.

Hard. 

The pain from the bite and the pleasure from the hand job sent him over the edge. He came with a shout all over Blake's clothes and his own shirt. 

When the angel finished his orgasm, Blake pulled off of him and began to strip. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it in the hamper. She kicked off her boots and pants next. When she reached behind her to pull off her undershirt, Michael saw the scrapes and bruises. 

"Blake, what?"

"Don't." She whispered. Throwing the remainder of her garments in the hamper she walked over to the angel, who was still covered in his own blood and come. He looked down at himself and purpled when he saw the state he was in. He snapped himself clean and got off of the bed. He walked to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. She shuddered in his embrace.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. Blake shuddered again and whispered,

"I know." She wrapped her arms around her angel and hugged him tightly. 

"Don't do that again." She said to his chest. Michael answered by bringing out his wings and wrapping them around her. 

The two of them stood like that. Together. Blake pulled away after a minute and said,

"I need to get some things ready." She held his hand. He felt that her anger was gone. "Would you help me?" Michael nodded, eager to help atone for his sin.

-

The two of them got the bunker living room ready. Blake put out water and beer on the table when she thought that Dean would return with her van. Michael sat down on the couch and pulled Blake to sit in his lap. The two of them cuddled for another minute when the door opened quietly.

"The nuke has been detained." Blake told the other six that were trying their hardest to remain quiet. 

"Thank Father." The two of them heard Gabriel say. Blake looked at the six and said,

"I have something to tell you." Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Come sit." She asked. The rest of the flock made their way to the couches and got comfortable. Blake sat upright and looked at the table.

"What do you need to tell us?" Lucifer asked. Blake chuffed and looked at each of them.

"I think it's long due that you learn of-" She hesitated. "my origin." She swallowed thickly and sighed.

"It starts before conception." She told them. "My mother, who was an Agent of the CIA, had an intelligence mission in England twenty six years ago." She started. "I don't know much about her. But, I know that she was tasked with killing an international spy that was last seen in England. She found the spy and gave herself a honey pot mission,"

"Honey pot?" Penny asked.

"Sleeping with the enemy for information. It usually ends in death." Blake explained. "And that was how it was going to go, only my mother and father got into a fight. She found out that he was MI6 searching for the same international spy. My mother and father killed the spy and went on their way." She chuckled. "A week later my mother found out she was pregnant. She wanted to abort the fetus, but the CIA ordered her to carry it to term."

"The thinking was, if it survived, then they would train the child into the CIA and the child would have undying loyalty to the agency." Blake laughed again. "That was what happened too. My mother birthed me, then handed me over to my trainers and left. They trained me in various ways, languages, math, weapons, and gymnastics. I gained a God-Complex at the young age of six and that was how it was meant to be, up until a certain point." 

"When I was about six and a half they put me in the foster care system."

"Why?" Penny asked, confused. Blake shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me," She exclaimed. "all of the people who did this are dead anyway." Rolling her eyes, she continued,

"Anyway, I went through the foster care system. And going through everything that comes with it. The starvation, heat exhaustion and hypothermia. The first bad winter that I had, I got the flu. I thought, in my sickened state, that the CIA training was this dream that I had.

"Obviously I recovered. However, the woman that was 'taking care of us,'" Blake scoffed, "kicked me out because of medical expenses." She sat back on the chair. "Because of this, the CIA lost track of where I was. And I began to wander across the country, getting housing where I could, food wherever I found it, and stealing."

"When I was about eight, I encountered the Supernatural." She told them. "I was hunting for food near a club. In the end, it was my own stupidity that got me into the situation."

"What happened?" Lucifer asked her. Blake smiled darkly and continued,

"I was watching the door from the top of the building before I went down to hunt for the food that I needed. I thought that it was safe," She laughed without humor, "In my youthful wisdom, I thought that it was safe. So I made my way down the top of the one building. When I was scavenging, three men came out of the club and surrounded me. They all grabbed me and I was to small to put up much of a fight. But they were then pushed against the wall, the three of them. When I turned around, I saw what I know know as a hoard of Vampires.

"I got lucky that time. The second time I ran into the Supernatural was when I was with my friends. I was fifteen at the time and we were playing Ghost in the Graveyard."

"You gotta be kidding me," Dean said in a frustrated tone. Blake shrugged. 

"We were playing in an actual Graveyard on Halloween." Sam merely sighed.

"We were kids," She defended. "But on Halloween, there were about three ghosts-"

"I'm confused," Cas said. Gabriel sighed and explained the game to his brothers. 

"Thank you. So there were three 'ghosts' and I was hiding behind a tombstone." Dean and Sam were now rubbing their foreheads. "So I look to my left and I see this girl. I motioned for her to be quiet. So she and I stayed quiet."

"You thought nothing of that?" Sam asked.

"Not at the time. So then I noticed one of the 'ghosts' was coming over. The girl did not like that. I watched as she made a branch fall from a tree near the boy. At that point I screamed 'ghost in the graveyard.' Then, all of the children and the human ghosts made their way to the base. Which was outside of the graveyard, that was surrounded by an iron fence."

"You do realize that is the thing that saved your life, right?" Dean asked. 

"Yes. We definitely all would have died." She assured him. "Moving on. Shortly after that the CIA found me again and took me away. They assured me that I was not dreaming the whole thing. I demand proof, they re-introduced me to one of my old commanders. So again, I began training."

"When I was eighteen, I was given a mission to find a mole. I was put in Qatar, trying to find if the mole was an agent of the CIA or someone in the MIlitary. It turned out that it was both. I broke into the General's office and stole his plans. Even though I was uncovering a mole, I was breaking about a thousand different laws and morals."

"Lucky for me, I got a new Major. He told me that I had two options: be dishonorably discharged, or join a different division."

"You chose the latter," Cas said.

"Indeed. So the Major took me away and showed me all of these files that my  _mother_ collected. She started an archive, small but similar in idea, to the Bunker. She began to catalogue all Supernatural creatures. She died before she could complete it, so it was handed down to me.

"I was tasked with aiding civilians and recruiting others to help me. I was also tasked with coming up with a research team." Blake reached in her pocket and pulled out the blue hackey sac that killed all of the demons. 

"My science team made this. I picked up a clue in one of the books about angels here, in the Bunker library."

"I wrote that." Lucifer said, remembering what he wrote about their True Voices. 

"I saw it and sent over the information to my team. They created this." She held it up. "We found that your voices can kill a human being. For a human to die by sound, it has to be at least 175 decibels. For sound to break glass, it has to be at 130 decibels. The next thing that we needed to figure out was a frequency. We found that humans talk on a specific frequency and that demons do the same. We figured that angels did as well, that if we could find out how loud you were, we could replicate it and kill the demons.

"It took some tweaking and a lot of dead demons, broken glass and bleeding eardrums, but as you can see, we did it." She said happily. "With my team, we find more and more about the Supernatural every day."

"You torture angels?" Gabriel growled. 

"Never." Blake insured him. "We came up with an equation based on the information that Lucifer provided and experimented with sound devices that humans have already invented. Then packed it into a ball." She told him. "We try to help the monsters too." She told him. "We are trying to search for a cure for Werewolves and Vampires. Perhaps it is a waste of resources, but we are trying to help them." Blake said. 

"That's it?" Gabriel asked. Blake looked shocked for a moment.

"...Yeah...What did you expect?" She asked him. 

"I don't know, explosions?" He asked. The seven of them laughed. "Seriously? I thought that this was going to be an action film."

"Not like that." Blake said. "But I do know how to make bombs." she added. 

"Well, you looked like you were ready to explode when you came into the warehouse." Dean said. 

"How did you get out of the room?" Michael asked. Blake stood up and said,

"It would be easier to show you." Suddenly the rest of the flock stood, eager to see what had happened. Blake lead them to the room she was locked in. 

"You took away the door?" Sam directed to Michael.

"How did you get out?" He asked again. Gabriel snapped the door back to where it was. Blake opened the door and they were greeted with rubble on the ground and a hole that was about two feet wide and high on the other side of the wall.

"You blew up the wall?" Penny laughed. Gabriel walked to the wall and put his hand on it. 

"How?" Michael asked. "I made sure I took your weapons away." He told her. Blake blushed slightly and pulled her ponytail out of her hair. 

"I have about nine more feet of C-4 in here." She exclaimed. 

"What?" Sam asked. He took a step back. 

"Don't worry it can't go off now. You have to rub a string off for it to blow up." She said. 

"So every day you are armed with dynamite?" Lucifer asked. Blake nodded as she re did her hair. "Impressive." 

"So you blew a hole in the wall and crawled out?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah. Then I called my team, to have people drop your car's back, hauled ass over to the warehouse, and then take care of the bodies."

"How did you find us?" Cas asked. "There was no way you could follow the bond through the Holy Fire." 

"Sam had his badge on him. It has a tracker on it." She stated. 

"You're kidding." Dean deadpanned. Blake reached for her back pocket and pulled out her phone. She clicked on an app and showed Dean her phone. On it, were eight different colored dots. 

"You're not kidding." Michael said. Dean tapped on one of the dot, Cas', and it showed his vessels species, BPM, RPM, general health, location, residing location, and an array of other things. 

"How..." Dean began. 

"It keeps you safe." Blake told him. She stored her phone away. "We are working on a new watch that does something similar too." Dean was going to say more, but Penny's stomach made an audible noise. 

"That's right..." Penny said. "Blake won the race, Dean." She told him. "You're buying pizza."

"Only because we were taken." Dean said. 

"Then whoever gets to the pizza store last buys." Blake said.

"Only after we order." Dean accepted. When Sam was done ordering the pizza, his brother and the agent took off to the garage.

*

He didn't expect for Blake to take Michael the other direction.

"Strange how a road can change the course of a story," He said with a grin. He walked to his desk and sat down. "I guess it needed more planning." He picked up his pen and added more information on Blake and what had happened. 

"Time for a re-write." He said. 


End file.
